


Where The Cool Grass Grows

by Akiruchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruchan/pseuds/Akiruchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during the summer, with only the moon as their witness, that they came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Cool Grass Grows

The full moon hung low, a mellow orange glow penetrating through the large live oaks and honey mesquite that lined the clear waters of the creek. Somewhere near the base of a patch of cattails, each one twitching like their namesake as a summer breeze puffed by, a bullfrog croaked. The low harmonious calls lead the chorus of Nature's song. A cicada still active even in the late hours chirped out, as if calling for some company. Its only answer was the ghostly hoot of an owl.

Amidst the whispering of the world, plops could be heard and the cricket's band would loose a member to the trout who enjoyed the meal more so than the show. There would then be silence, as if in mourning before the melody picked up again. Two twin red bobbers sat forgotten on the waters mirror like surface. The fishing poles stuck out from the bank, fixed into white PVC pipes that had been dug into the earth.

The trout ignored the hooks and the rubber bait that hoped to lure them in. It was a pointless effort, one that the owners of the poles had learned years ago. Yet as they laid back into the soft grass, they just couldn't bring themselves to break the tradition that had been apart of both of their lives for so long.

Summer was officially over, and that meant a reprieve from the stress of the real world and expectation. At this moment, on this night it was only about them. Two boys so unsure of the future but bold enough face the unknown together; hand in hand.

Crisp blue eyes opened up to a dark world scattered in light. It took a moment for Naruto to discern the fireflies from the stars. The vastness of space took his breath away; the glowing powdered light of the Milky Way drew his attention.

"You don't see a sky like this in the city," appreciation was blatant in his voice, each word holding a child like wonder.

Charcoal eyes washed over the still body next to him, humming his agreement not wishing to break the unearthly spell that seemed to hover just within reach around them. Sasuke relaxed his body back into the plush duvet that acted like a barrier from the dew-wet grass.

Their hands sat intertwined, the only physical connection between them. Just the soft comfort of not being alone. A lazy thumb drew circles over Sasuke's palm, tickling the tender flesh.

"Hey Sasuke," silence followed, not even the chirping crickets sang in the background. Only the soft twitter of a bell chimed in the distance. "Sasuke, I think you hooked something."

The raven-haired teen smiled as the bell ceased its ring. The quite night resumed its noises no longer thrown into seclusion by the unnatural sound.

"Looks like they got away."

"The story of your life," Naruto chuckled; he couldn't help the comment from tumbling from his mouth. It wasn't a secret that Sasuke used to have a hard time keeping his relationships together. He could always draw them in with his good looks, but within a week, Sasuke's personality usually drove them away. Naruto had been the only one to break through the Uchiha's cold exterior and warm him up a bit.

"I caught you didn't I?" it was Sasuke turn to laugh at the look on Naruto's face. He quickly propped himself on his elbows, bringing his face to loom over the blonde's.

Naruto shrunk back, trying to inch away from the face that had sudden invaded his bubble. The flush that was creeping over his cheeks showed that his reaction was more from embarrassment than anything else.

"You just couldn't resist my bait. Could you, Naruto?"

Not wanting to back down, Naruto pushed himself up as well, forcing Sasuke back. "Or was it you who was caught?" the question seemed to shut up the older boy. His mouth opened to retort before shutting with a quick snap. "If I remember correctly, it was you who pursued me. Not the other way around."

Naruto would have laughed, but thought better of it. He didn't want to push too many of Sasuke's buttons. The victory was short lived, and Naruto became anxious at the smirk that spread itself on Sasuke's lips.

"Precisely. You weren't exactly rejecting my advances, nor did it take me long to convince you to go on a date with me," this time it was Naruto who sat in a stunned silence. "So I repeat; you couldn't resist my bait. I caught you nice and easy."

Lips nipped at the tanned skin of Naruto's neck, as Sasuke claimed his prize. Each kiss was followed by a quivering breath. If anything could undo Naruto, it was Sasuke working at his neck. Each touch seemed to send his nerves aflame.

"Sasuke, stop," the protest was weak, and halfhearted. Naruto was resisting for the show. He would never admit it openly, but he enjoyed the way Sasuke convinced him with soft words and even softer touches. "Someone could see us."

The kisses stopped, Sasuke bringing his head up to look Naruto in the eye. "Idiot, it's past midnight. I doubt anyone even knows we're gone. The only one who would be up might be Itachi, but he could care less."

Sasuke tugged roughly on the hem of Naruto's tee shirt. The fabric was slightly damp from perspiration; it hadn't been an easy hike. Naruto had fallen a few times on uprooted roots and rocks, the stains on his jeans were testament to his trials.

"But Sasuke..."

"Dammit Naruto. Take the shirt off now," okay so maybe Naruto had lied. Sasuke wasn't one to be soft and tender while trying to convince others to see things his way. Regardless, he still couldn't help the heat that flared to life deep within him as the demanding tone.

The red shirt slipped over tanned arms and past blond locks. Sasuke gave a victorious snort, partially because of the pout he received from Naruto. As a reward for the boy's cooperation, Sasuke shed his own shirt. Each button slipped through its whole at an agonizing pace.

Naruto's hands began to itch as he watched the sensual way Sasuke was undressing himself. If only he could just reach out and finish the job. The hand was swatted away before Naruto had realized it had moved, his own body was acting of its own accord.

A frog croaked as the black shirt was thrown somewhere close to the bank, but it was no concern to Sasuke if it was dirtied. He had more important matters to attend to. His pale body swayed over a tanned chest, shifting every once in a while to get into a satisfying position before lowering himself.

Sasuke's body was like a living blanket. Naruto could feel every muscle twitch, the fast pace of his heart, and the way his breath quickened when jeaned thighs parted to accommodate legs he knew to be porcelain white in the moon light.

Naruto wasn't surprised to feel the stiff hardness against his hip. Sasuke had always been one to be worked up easily, it took almost no effort at all on the blond's part to get everything up and ready.

"The rod... I mean our fishing rods, shouldn't we do something with them?" the words were hushed; Naruto was just talking for the sake of it. He was still trying to dissuade Sasuke, although at this point he didn't know why. Maybe it had to do with the 'rod' his mind was actually focused on.

Sasuke chuckled; he would take a different approach this time. Leaning down, he brought his mouth close to his partner's ear. The hot breath the fanned over the appendage and sent goose bumps shooting down Naruto's neck.

"You and me going fishing in the dark..." the lyrics were weaved with a dark hypnotizing tone. Each word caused Naruto to relax; he loved the way Sasuke sang. "Lying on our backs and counting the stars ..." each word was like sin, making the song sound weird to his ears; not used to hearing it sung in such a way. "Where the cool grass grows."

Lips attacked the rapid pulse, sucking and licking. Sasuke would be sure to leave a mark, he always did. "Down by the river in the full moon light ..." he sang, each kiss traveling lower and pausing to suck at a collarbone. Naruto gasped, arching up into a naked chest. The feel of flesh against flesh was arousing. Already Naruto could feel himself harden at the sensations being forced upon him.

"We'll be falling in love in the middle of the night... just moving slow..." Sasuke rolled his hips, choking on the groan that threatened to leak from his mouth. Naruto though cursed, he hadn't expected the sudden onslaught of pleasure that had assaulted him. It was rather funny to think how ironic the lyrics had been. Just moving slow? Naruto would have laughed if he hadn't been too busy panting.

Their hips continued their slow rocking motion, Sasuke allowing more pressure from time to time. He was in control, giving Naruto pleasure when he saw fit, and Naruto couldn't have loved it more. There was just something about having no control that he thrived for, and Sasuke was always happy to oblige.

"Staying the whole night through..." the grinding began flowing to the rhythm of the song as it was sung, Naruto trying to break it in order to speed things along. He was beginning to grow impatient. "Feels so good to be with you..." Sasuke kissed him hard on the lips, his tongue wasting no time plundering its favorite location. Naruto's tongue shied away, playing the game just right, waiting for Sasuke to draw him into the kiss. The tender nibble to the blonde's lower lip caused a whimper to bubble up from Naruto's mouth.

The minute Naruto's mouth was released, he sent a hard glare towards his lover. "Will you shut up now and fuck me?" Sasuke laughed, the sound drowning out the crickets and bullfrogs. How could anyone say no to that? The raven gave a firm nod, an amused smile still playing on his lips.

Naruto didn't waste a single moment as tanned fingers shot out to fumble with the silver clasp. He had to keep his eye off the obvious tent in Sasuke's pants. It was ego boosting to know that he could do that to Sasuke, without even trying most of the time.

Dark jeans slid to reveal pale hips, and shockingly no boxers. Naruto raised a questioning brow, while allowing Sasuke to sit up and fully remove the article of clothing.

"You didn't give me much time to dress when you began pounding on my door." Sasuke explained, hoping that would end the conversation there. He tired to lay himself back down but Naruto stopped him.

"That still doesn't explain why you went to bed without boxers," he paused for a moment, thinking more deeply on the subject. "Oh my god, you were jacking off weren't you. That's why your door was locked!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke was happy that no one was close by to hear.

His blush was barely visible in the dark, but it was enough of a conformation to leave Naruto in a fit of giggles. "What were you imagining me doing... huh, Sasuke?" he prodded, but Sasuke remained silent, leaving Naruto to wonder.

"You were imagining me touching you weren't you?" the last was said with an undertone of anger and a promise for punishment.

"Dammit Naruto, yes it was you. Can we just not talk about this?" to make his point even more clear, Sasuke palmed harshly at Naruto still clothed cock. "Lets get these off you too. I don't want to be the only one bitten in the ass by mosquitoes." Naruto paused, wondering whether to laugh or be worried. That last sentence could very well be a mood breaker.

Sensing his lover's hesitation, Sasuke made quick work of his pants and boxers giving him a clipped apology for the rough treatment. Naruto just glared, not liking how this was beginning to turn out. What happened to the soft touches and sweet words. Since when did this become hot, rough, wild sex? Why was he even complaining?

His mind supplied him with 'bastard' and 'mosquitoes'. Naruto really wasn't sure what he should fear most, granted the 'bastard' was nice to look at.

"Shit Sasuke, I don't want to offer my ass up on a platter to those blood suckers," he whined.

"I was joking."

"Oh." Sasuke sighed, Naruto could be such a child at times. It was a wonder they were able to put up with each other. Opposites attract, or so they say. At the moment, Sasuke really couldn't care.

"Can you continue?" Naruto nodded, finally allowing Sasuke to situate himself. To Naruto's utter delight, he watched Sasuke kneel between his parted thighs. He spread them further giving the Uchiha more room to work, while showing some appreciation with the view he was giving. Now he only need to wiggle his ass just a bit, and that mouth would be on his cock quicker than he could say 'ramen'.

Just like Naruto had predicted , Sasuke's mouth was hoovering just over the leaking tip. That pink wet tongue only inches away from licking up the pre-cum that had beaded and streamed from the head. Strong hands held down quivering hips, keeping Naruto from thrusting up into that mouth. This was pure torture and the Uchiha knew it. It was probably payback for the commando incident.

"Bastard," Naruto huffed, although his husky voice canceled out the annoyance that would have been there.

"Tell me what you want," Sasuke was sure to breath heavier than normal on the head, knowing it would drive Naruto crazy. "Come on Naruto, I can't do anything until you tell me what you want."

"You fucking act like you don't know what the hell I want," Naruto was at his limit, his patients was running thin. "I'll tell you exactly what I want," a hand reached out to grip raven locks, amazing Naruto that he had not thought of using his hand earlier.

"I want your smartass mouth on my cock. I want you sucking it like a damn lollipop. And I want you to fucking enjoy it!" Sasuke complied, his mouth taking in the head. He gave it a quick suck and lick, cleaning it off. Naruto was already shaking beneath him.

"What a dirty mouth you have. But I love a guy who knows what he wants," the blond didn't really catch any of that. His moans drowned out most of the sounds that tried to filter into his ears. That tongue was doing sinful things to his slit, Naruto wouldn't last much longer if Sasuke kept this up. He could already feel his balls contract with his impending orgasm.

"Sasuke... please." Naruto wouldn't have been able to continue his dirty talk even if he wanted to, Naruto with his cock halfway down Sasuke's throat. He could feel the vibrations of his boyfriends humming to his very core. It wouldn't be long now, Naruto was too close.

"Shit!" Cum invaded Sasuke's mouth, and Naruto's hand scrambled to find something to keep him grounded. The slim finger that had entered him unexpectedly had been his undoing. Naruto hadn't even been aware that Sasuke had dug the lube out of the bucket they had brought to carry back any fish they may have caught.

"Warn me next time will you..." Was the first thing to fall out of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke smirked, licking at his lips, tasting Naruto.

"But where is the fun in that?" Sasuke worked in his second finger, twisting and stretching. Naruto wouldn't need much preperation. He was still fairly loose from this morning. Still, Sasuke wanted to be sure he wouldn't bring the blond any pain.

Naruto turned his head, staring off towards the bottle of lube. It had been a birthday present from Sakura. At first Naruto had thought she had given him hand soap, it wouldn't have surprised him with how much she complained about his hygiene. Although in the end it turned out to be electric blue raspberry lube.

In the end Naruto really liked the gift, the round bottle was pretty and the pump allowed for quick use. Sasuke was thankful for that the most. He didn't have to bother with a cap. Plus it was pretty tasty, not that Naruto had willingly tasted it, but when you suck your boyfriend off after he had his dick shoved up your ass you sort of can't help it.

"Naruto look at me," the blond groaned. He didn't like watching as Sasuke stretched him. It was one of the few things he was embarrassed about. It was weird and awkward having someone stick their fingers up you, getting that up close and personal with his butt hole.

Sasuke sighed, giving into Naruto for once. Besides, he was done. All that was left to do was slick himself up and then jump in. He gave a quick kiss to Naruto's cock, which was erect once again, before leaning over to apply some lube to his already slippery fingers.

Naruto's eyes followed the movement. He wouldn't let himself miss a chance at seeing Sasuke touch himself. The raven really was a prude when it came to that. Naruto was sure that he could count the number on times Sasuke had masturbated on one hand. It was shocking to know that he had given into the urge early that evening. If Naruto had known he might have waited to grab Sasuke to go fishing, and try to sneak a peak from outside Sasuke's window instead.

The deed was done quickly, a thorough coating without lingering for his own pleasure. Sasuke was always quick to prepare himself, never taking longer than necessary. Naruto would have to make it his goal to have Sasuke jack himself off in front of him. Then he could die happy.

"You ready?" Sasuke repositioned himself, lifting at Naruto's hips. The head of his cock was already pushing inside before Naruto could nod in consent.

"You know what you just did could be considered rape," Sasuke chucked, or tried too. It ended up sounding more like a gasped choke than anything.

"Like you don't want this," Naruto didn't say much more as Sasuke roughly plowed forward. His balls slapped at Naruto's rounded ass, causing him to shiver at the sensation. Hard breaths were exchanged, each boy trying to settle their racing hearts before moving forward.

Sasuke didn't wait too long, or more like he couldn't wait. Once he was in he kept at it until he was spilling his seed deep with in the blond. Naruto was already trying to rock his hips up, encouraging movement from the raven above him.

No more encouragement was needed, Sasuke pulled out to the tip, diving back in with a force that left Naruto screaming. It was heard in this clearing, by this creek, that they had some of their most riveting and wild moments. The were deep in the forest, where no one could hear. No longer did Naruto have to worry about being too loud in case his parents might hear. Here he could let it all out, and Sasuke loved it.

He loved being able to hear every noise he caused to spill from Naruto's mouth. It spurred him on, each thrust coming harder and faster.

"Fucking god...more.." Sasuke resisted the urge to correct Naruto, it wasn't god he was fucking, but who was he to get technical. Instead his mouth sought out Naruto's. This way he could ensure that the blond would have better things to do with his mouth then talk nonsense.

The kiss was sloppy and Sasuke accidentally bit Naruto's tongue once. It didn't seem like he noticed, if anything he enjoyed it more. Who knew he could be masochistic. Maybe next time Sasuke would venture to ask if he could use the flogger he had stored in his desk drawer on Naruto. If he was lucky Naruto would find the idea kinky, hell he would even be willing to push his luck with adding bondage to the mix.

Naruto's hand sought out his throbbing length, he could feel the irregularity of Sasuke's thrusts and knew he was close. His hand stroked his cock with urgency, he would come along with his lover. It was what they would always strive for in the end.

"Naruto." Sasuke's mouth was once again whispering into Naruto's ear. He momentarily found it ironic that it would all end in a similar manner as it had begun. Their bodies pressed and rubbed against each other, seeking out all the sensations that they could. "Come with me."

No names were screamed, only gasped and clipped sounds spilled from Naruto's lips. He was far too gone to utter anything intelligible. Sasuke never called out as he came, he was as quiet as he ever was. Only a restrained moan fell from his lips. It would have gone unheard if his mouth hadn't been pressed against Naruto's ear.

They settled into a silent bliss, enjoying the pleasant after glow of a good rut. Sasuke rested on top of Naruto, knowing he could take his weight. He loved feeling this close to someone, his now soft member still buried deep inside his lover.

Naruto's ear perked at a ring that seemed to have melded into the back ground during their activities. As his mind cleared it became louder and clearer. A large smile broke on his face as he recongized the sound of the bell on the fishing poles.

He peered around Sasuke, seeing his lovers pole bend down as the fish fought to get away. Shock overwhelmed him for a moment; they had never caught a fish before.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto poked the raven on the cheek. He turned, glaring at the offending finger. "Looks like you finally got what you come here for"

Sasuke paused, a smile threatening to overtake his face. "Yeah, I think I did." He looked Naruto in the eye as he said that. Giving the blond the impression that it wasn't the fish he was talking about.

They soon fell into a blissful silence, the jingling of the bell lulling them into the light sleep. Sasuke would just be sure to cut the fish free before they left at dawn. After all he never came here to fish. Looking down at his dozing idiot, Sasuke smiled.

"I always get what I come here for." He whispered to no one in particular.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor do I make money for this fan fiction. I also do not own the song 'Fishing in the Dark'.


End file.
